You're the Only one for Me
by readingfreak100
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have just begun to date and Gabriella feels like the luckiest girl in the world. But will popular girls trying to take Troy away form Gabby, make Gabby feel like the wrong girl for him? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**You're the Only One for Me**

Chapter 1

"So, we still on for tonight?" Troy was leaning against Gabriella's locker flashing his heart-melting smile at her.

"Of course." Gabby couldn't keep herself from melting against the locker. He was the hottest guy in school and he had chosen her, _her_, to go out with. And Gabby was who you might call a nerd; she made straight A's, played in the band, and everything else that made a person a nerd. Not exactly the right material for someone like Troy.

"Awesome." He leaned down to kiss Gabby's cheek and then walked off. Gabriella's hand flew to her cheek and touched the sacred spot where Troy's lips had touched. This was only going to be their third date and things were going really well for them.

"Hey girl! Oh my gosh! I just heard you and Troy talking. And that kiss on the cheek he gave you? Wow! You are the luckiest girl in school right now!" Taylor squealed. She was Gabriella's best friend in the whole world.

"I know, it's sort of scary," Gabby admitted.

"No girl! It's awesome!" Gabby couldn't help but laugh at how excited her friend was.

"Thanks Taylor," she managed to say between laughing fits. "I'll remember that."

"You better. Bye."

"Bye."

Their date was going really well so far. Troy was the sweetest guy she had ever met. Underneath all his muscles and pure hotness, was a very sensitive, caring guy. And she really loved that about him.

"Are you having a good time?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Amazing time," Gabriella replied. Even if the date were a dud she would still have said that because of Troy. After all, he was really, really cute.

"Me too. I have something to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I know it's only our third date and everything, but I'm starting to-"

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella looked up to see Ashley at their table. She sighed. Let's face it, she was the prettiest girl in school, head cheerleader, and every guy in school wanted to date her.

She sat down on the edge of Troy's seat and crossed her perfect, smooth legs, raising the hem of her skirt even higher than it was. _Just perfect_, Gabriella thought to herself. _So much for having an amazing time._

Troy looked a little uncomfortable. "So," Ashley said in her high-pitched voice, "how's the date going?"

"Um, uh, great?" Troy's voice kept faltering, like he was unsure. He had just told Gabriella that he was having a great time like two seconds ago. He was falling for her trap, just like Gabriella was afraid of. She watched in dismay as Troy became more brainless by the second.

"So Troy how's school?" Ashley put her arm around him. This was going too far for Gabriella.

"Um, Troy?" Gabriella said. "Can we talk privately?" She looked at Ashley. "Like without her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ashley said in a very sarcastic voice. "I'll leave now. Bye Troy!" (Those last two words were said in a peppy cheerleader voice). And with that, she was gone. Troy seemed incapable of doing anything. "So Troy, what were you going to say?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"Um, I don't really uh, remember."

"I guess it wasn't that important then." He wasn't even looking at her. He was probably looking for Ashley. "Troy, listen. You're supposed to be on a date with me, not Ashley, so I would really appreciate it if you actually paid some attention to me."

"I'm sorry Gab, but she just came up and started flirting with me and. . ."

"And you could have told her you already have a girlfriend."

"She was distracting me, Gab, and I couldn't seem to say anything."

"Yeah because you were falling for her trap!" Gabriella was practically yelling now.

"What trap?" Troy wanted to know.

"You're not that stupid. I know you aren't. Couldn't you see she was trying to steal you away from me?"

"Come on Gabby. She's not that cold-hearted."

"If you would open your eyes, you would see she is! She's_ very_ cold-hearted! Come on, you've got to see that!"

"Why are you so against her?"

"I'm not! And why are you taking _her _side on this?"

"I'm not taking her side. I'm just trying to be fair here and I don't even know what this stupid argument is about!"

"Well, if you think it's stupid, then you think our relationship is stupid because this_ stupid_ argument is about her messing up our _stupid_ relationship!"

"That's not true!"

"How do I know it's not?"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Bye Troy. I'm going home now." And with that, Gabriella walked out of the restaurant.

"Gabby, wait!" Troy called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Hope you guys liked it! Please review!

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I mean, he just went all googly-eyed when he saw her." Gabby was practically crying.

"It's okay." Taylor was trying to calm her down. "All guys are weirdoes and Ashley's just a little witch. "Don't let them bother you." She hugged Gabby tightly.

"But I really liked him!" Gabby cried. "I thought he did too, but I guess not." She couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay." Taylor hugged her again.

The next day, Gabriella avoided Troy. She wouldn't talk to him or look at him.

"Gabby, I'm sorry," Troy said. He had come up to her locker.

"Sorry, I have to go to class," she mumbled as she hurriedly pushed past him.

"Why won't she talk to me?" Taylor had just come up to him. She looked at Troy.

"She's mad at you, like really, really mad at you." She started walking off but Troy grabbed her arm.

"Um, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, okay, what about?"

"Well, this is going to sound stupid, but I really don't know why Gabby's so mad at me. Uh, do you know why?"

Taylor sighed. "No wonder she's so mad at you. You're just a typical guy."

"Yeah, that is what I am. What's so wrong with that."

"As I can see, we may have to take this very slowly. Let's start with number one: You were letting Ashley flirt with you-"

"But-"

"No buts. You are an independent guy. You could have told her to stop, but no, you were overcome by her hotness and couldn't seem to function. Number two: You were supposed to be on a date with _Gabby_, _not_ Ashley. Now _that_ is a rude date. Number three: You totally ignored her presence and left her sitting there forced to watch you two go gaga over each other." Taylor stopped to take a big breath. "I think that should get you started on your apology."

"Now can I say something?"

"Fine, but make it fast. I've got to get to class."

"I didn't go gaga. It was really awkward for me but she kept coming at me."

"Well duh she did, but how do you think Gabby felt? I mean, her date was flirting with the hottest girl in school. I'm sure that made her feel special. Do you not have any feelings at all?"

"Come on Taylor, you've got to see this from my point of view. I'm a guy and she's a hot girl. Do the math."

"Yeah, I can do the math, but it adds up wrong because _you were on a date with another girl."_

"But it's the rule of guys to want hot girls."

"Well, that won't get you in any serious relationships, but go ahead." Taylor sighed. "Troy, apparently we're not going to get anywhere on this, so I better go."

"Ok, thanks for the help Taylor."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabby sat on her bed, reading her latest book. Yet, another thing that qualified her as a nerd. She couldn't seem to keep her mind on the book though. It kept drifting off to her fight with Troy. And her mind kept telling her to go and talk to him but everyday at school she kept remembering the way he had looked at Ashley and the way he had paid no attention to her and she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She really couldn't believe what he had done. She really thought he cared about her. A lot even. But she knew that was wrong to think now. And what was he about to say? 'But I'm starting to. . .' Starting to what? Gabby couldn't help but wonder about that single sentence that he had said before Ashley had came and ruined everything. She thought she would die if she didn't find out soon.

_Riinnngggg. . . . Riinnngggg_

Gabby wondered if it was Troy. She really didn't feel like talking to him if it was really him, so she decided not to answer the phone. Finally, the answering machine came on with Troy's voice.

"Hey Gabby. Could you please call me back? I want to apologize for the other night. And I want to finish what I was about to say before Ashley came and you know. Bye." That caught Gabby's attention. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she was about to pick up the phone. But he didn't deserve her call, not yet at least. But she thought she would surely die of impatience if she didn't find out what he was about to say! Was he about to say that he wanted to break up with her? No, he had said 'But I really think I'm starting to' and that wouldn't make sense. Or would it? Was he about to say he was in love with her? She sighed happily, imagining Troy telling her that he was falling in love with her. Or was it just that he was really starting to like her? That would be fine too. She just needed to know!

Gabby then remembered something. When Troy had first asked her out, she had thought he was just some big-headed basketball player, but she had decided to give him a chance and it had turned out well until the Ashley incident. _Okay, I guess I'll give him one more chance,_ Gabby thought to herself. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. As it rang over and over again, she fidgeted with her sweaty hands and twirled the cord around her finger. She hadn't felt this nervous about him since their first date. It seemed like the phone would never stop ringing. Over and over again it rang, rang, rang. Finally someone answered.

"Hello?" Gabriella froze and the phone slid out of her hands. It was Troy. She had thought she was ready to talk to him, but it turned out she wasn't even close to being able to talk to him.

**Sorry for the really short chapter. I wanted it to end right here. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What should I do next Taylor?" Troy was desperate to talk to Gabriella. He didn't like this silence between them and he wanted it to end.

"Listen to me when I say this," Taylor said.

"Okay," Troy said. "I'm listening."

"You better because most boys don't like hearing this."

"What is it?"

"Okay, first you have to promise to take this advice I am about to give you."

"Fine, I promise Taylor."

"Good. Now, I know my best friend and I have for a long time now. And I know that as much as you will hate me saying this, you have to give her time to deal with this and get over it. She'll come to you when she's ready. Trust me on this."

"I'm only going to trust you because you have known her for so long and you're a girl."

"Why thank you," Taylor said sarcastically. "I've always wanted to know for sure that I was a girl!"

"Are you sure she'll come to me?"

"Yes I am. It won't be anytime soon probably, but I promise you she'll come sometime."

"Okay, thanks," Troy said. "I really hope this works."

"Tay," Gabby moaned to her best friend, "I don't know what to do about Troy. Every girl in school wants to go out with him and he doesn't even push them away! I just don't think I'm the right girl for him."

"Gab, if you're thinking this way, then I don't think he's right for _you_. You're definitely right for him."

"But what about the cheerleaders and popular girls? It's just common sense for people like them to go out." Gabriella sniffed back her tears.

"Gab," Taylor said. "Forget about common sense. Take a chance. Anyways, anyone would be lucky to date you. You're underestimating yourself."

"I don't know Tay," Gabby said as she fell back onto her bed and threw a pillow across her face.

"Trust me, I do," Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked curiously.

"I mean he really wants to talk to you and I think you should give him one more chance. I really do."

"But what if it happens again?"

"I'm doubting it will."

"How do you know?" Gabby asked suspiciously.

"Once again, trust me. Just think about giving him another chance, will you?" Taylor was practically begging Gabby.

"Okay, maybe. But I'm still not very sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella was going to talk to him. She would. She knew she could do it but she was freaking out on the inside and didn't know why. She shouldn't feel nervous around him. After all, he was her boyfriend still, maybe. She spotted him at his locker and began walking toward him. Not very fast, but it would get her there.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out. He was about to leave to go to his next class and she didn't want to miss this opportunity to talk to him. But he didn't hear her. And you want to know why? Because Chelsea had come up to him. Chelsea was another popular girl, one of Ashley's clones, as Gabby liked to call her. But it was true, she did nothing but what Ashley told her to do. She watched as Chelsea went up to Troy and said, "Hey Troy. How's it going?" Gabriella knew this couldn't be good, not at all. She knew that once again Troy would be sucked up into her trap.

"So Troy," Chelsea said, getting closer and closer to him. "Are you still dating that girl because if you're not. . ."

Gabriella's breath caught. She couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. If Gabby were brave enough, she would walk right up to Chelsea and slap her across the face. The thing that worried Gabby was that she and Troy weren't technically going out. They had gotten in a huge fight so she was worried about what he was going to say. But they hadn't officially broken up yet. Gabby wasn't ready for their relationship to end. It was too soon and she knew that deep down she really liked him. She should have talked to him sooner and this wouldn't be happening right now and she wouldn't be getting humiliated in front of the whole school right now because Troy wouldn't be saying 'No, I'm not.' This was all her fault and she knew it. She knew nothing could be done about it so she turned around to leave.

"Actually I am. Bye Chelsea." And with that, Troy walked off down the hallway toward Gabby.

Gabby stopped walking and turned around to see a very surprised looking Chelsea because she had basically just been turned down in front of the whole school and a very handsome looking Troy as he walked down the hall toward her. Gabby's heart pounded at the sight of him. He really did care about her after all.

"Gabby!' He called.

"Troy, I am so sorry. I tried calling you but I just couldn't and-"

"I know Gab. And I know why you were so mad at me and I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"I just didn't know if I was the right girl for you. We all know it's the rule of law for you to go out with girls like-"

"Troy, Troy, Troy! Wait!" squealed Ashley as she scampered down the hallway in her six-inch high heels. Troy sighed and turned around. Troy couldn't be left alone for less than two seconds without a hot girl chasing after him. _Great_, Gabby thought. _Can Troy really turn down two hot girls in a row? _

"Ashley, can I help you?" Troy asked sounding exasperated.

"Is it true about what you told Chelsea? You're still going out with her?" Ashley shot Gabby a death look.

"Yeah," Troy said and took Gabby's hand, leading her down the hallway.

"That was good Troy," Gabby told him, fully relieved.

"Thanks," Troy said. He led her into a room and closed the door. "Maybe we can get some privacy in here." He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "Gabby, about what we were saying, in this case the rule of law is wrong. You are the girl for me and I have known it ever since I laid eyes on you." He leaned down to kiss Gabby but she pulled away.

"I have to ask you something that has been bugging me for forever."

"Okay, shoot."

"About that sentence you could never finish at the restaurant?"

Troy pulled Gabby even closer to him than she already was and kissed Gabby on the lips. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. She wished it could last forever. Finally, he pulled away and looked at her. She hoped she didn't look as out of it as she felt. She couldn't get over that perfect kiss.

"I think I know the answer now." Gabby smiled and kissed him again.

**Hope you liked it! This was the last chapter as you could probably tell. Please review!**


End file.
